Truth Telling
by emmaspirate
Summary: Regina takes things in her own hands to get Emma to confess her feelings towards Killian. For my CS Secret Shipmate on Tumblr.


_For my Secret Shipmate peach12blossoms. Who said that she wanted something fluffy. This is my first attempting at writing anything in like two years so sorry if it's a little rusty! Plus, I hope that you like Outlaw Queen, there is a little of it at the beginning. Plus, it's been fun having someone to fangirl over all the new spoilers, interviews, and sneak peaks. Even if I did keep forget to stay anonymous sometimes!_

* * *

**Truth Telling**

Regina watched as the two idiots stole glances at each other from across the diner. They thought they both was being not obvious about it but everyone could see it. As Emma stole another glance at the pirate it caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"Everything okay? You've been staring off in the distance for quite some time now." Came Robin's voice, causing Regina to come back to her date.

"Just watching those two practically tear each others clothes off with there eyes." Regina stated, causing Robin to look back to see who she was talking about.

"They've been doing that a lot lately. Why don't the just give into it already. They both clearly have strong feelings for one another."

"Because they're both to stubborn to make the first move. But I'm going to do something about it. I'll be right now." She said, standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait and see. I'll be back in a few minutes." Regina said, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking out the diner.

About fifteen minutes later, Robin caught sight of her entering the diner again and heading to the counter to order something.

"So, what's your big plan?" Robin asked as Regina slipped back into the booth.

"This." She said, showing him the vile that was in her hand. "It's a truth syrup and will make the drinker tell the truth for a few hours. So, all I have to do is slip this into Emma's cocoa without her knowing and she'll blurt out every single thing that she's thinking."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Because she could spill things that she doesn't want anybody to know."

"It should be fine." Regina said, pulling the cup of cocoa that Ruby just delivered and poured the potion into it.

"She won't be able to taste the difference will she?"

"No, it has no flavor. I'll be right back." Regina said, slipping back of the booth and headed over to where Emma was seated.

"So, I just wanted to come over here to thank you for taking care of Henry for the past year. And for bringing him back to me. I know that wasn't easy for you to start sharing him with me again." Regina said, sliding the cocoa over to Emma.

"Thanks Regina. That was really sweet of you." Emma said, sliding the cup behind the one that she already had.

"Why don't you try the drink to see if you like it?"

"Why? It's not like you made it. All you did was order another drink. It'll taste just like the one that I have." Emma said, giving her a confused face.

"Just try to damn drink!"

"Jeez, fine! Okay." Emma said, taking the cup and taking a small sip of the drink. "There. Happy?"

"Thrilled. Oh, and I thought that you should know that I slipped a little bit of a truth potion in there. So for the next few hours you'll be able to say nothing but what you're feeling. Please have a good night." Regina said, watching Emma's face go through a bunch of different emotions before heading back to her own booth.

"So, you happy now?"

"Yep!" Regina said, before stealing a fry off of Robin's plate. "So, now we can continue our date."

Emma sat there panicking and wanting to kill Regina for doing what she did. And here she thought that they was getting along better. Just as she finally made up her mind to head home and sleep this whole thing off she felt someone slid int he seat in front of her.

"Swan, mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you would all night." slipped out of Emma's mouth before she could even stop it. She knew then that Regina hadn't been lying to her.

"Glad to hear that, love." Killian said, with a smirk on his face.

Emma looked up to respond only to catch sight of Robin and Regina passing by. "I'm so going to kill you the both of you. You can not tell me that you didn't know anything about this, Robin." Emma said, pointing a finger at him.

"What? I have no clue what you're talking about?" Robin said, feigning his insistence, while heading to the exit of the diner.

"What was that all about?" Killian asked, clearly confused to what just happened.

"Just Regina poking her nose around in things that she shouldn't." Emma said, glaring at Robin and Regina's backs through the diner window. She could tell that they both was laughing at her.

"So, tell me, love, why have you been avoiding me for the last few weeks?"

"Just so that we don't have to go through the talk. You know the one, where we both confess on what we're truly feeling."

"What exactly do you feel?" Killian asked. Emma could feel the words bubbling up so she did the only thing to prevent that from happening, she got up and walked out of the diner.

"Swan!" came Killian's voice from behind her. She was foolish to think that he wouldn't of came after her. "Swan, you can't run from me forever." he voice closer this time, Emma started walking faster. But it didn't take long before his hand closed around her arm and whipping her around to face him.

"Can we please just talk about this in the morning?"

"There is no time like the present, love. What are you so afraid of?" he said, sliding his hand down her arm to lace their fingers together.

"I'm afraid that you'll find out that you are always on my mind. That I constantly look around for you through out the day. I loved the fact that you volunteered to take care of Henry, instead of fighting. You broke down all the walls that I built up after Neal broke my heart. And I think that I've fallen in love with you way before I was even able to admit it to myself." Emma blabbed out, in one breath.

Killian stood in front of her wide eyed trying to process on what was just said. "I've got to go." Emma said, after Killian didn't say one word for a few minutes. Trying to pull away, Killian gripped her hand tighter pulling her into him.

"You do know that I feel exactly the same way. And you don't have to hide from me, I already figured that you felt the same." Killian said, sliding his hand in her hair.

"Yeah, I kn…" She was cut off as Killian's lips met her own. Pulling back and resting her forehead against his she laughed. "Can you believe that Regina spiked my cocoa with a truth telling potion to get me to spill. I don't know if I should thank her or kill her."

"Well, what ever you decide to do. Would you mind my help?"

"Yes, but let's not worry about until the morning." Emma said, with a smile.

"As you wish, my love." Killian whispered, before there lips met again


End file.
